dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Teagan Guerrin
} |name = Bann Teagan Guerrin |image = Bann_Teagan_image1.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Bann Teagan |title = Bann |gender = Male |race = Human |faction = Redcliffe |location = Redcliffe |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bann Teagan Guerrin is the bann of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon Guerrin's younger brother as well as the brother of Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden. This makes him an uncle to King Cailan. Background Like his brother Eamon, Teagan spent at least a part of his childhood in Redcliffe before he was sent to the north as their father joined the rebellion. He was 8 years old when his father perished at the battle of West Hill. Involvement Dragon Age 2 Teagan can make two different cameos during the course of Dragon Age II, depending on your choices in Origins. If Alistair was made king, he will appear alongside him during the King Alistair quest in Act 3. If Alistair was exiled and became a wandering drunkard, Teagan will appear in The Hanged Man during Act 2 and quickly talks a begrudging Alistair into returning to Fereldan. Trivia *While Teagan normally is seen wearing only his noble's outfit in Redcliffe, during his cutscenes in Denerim he is wearing a set of red steel heavy chainmail. *If the Warden is female, she can optionally flirt with Teagan at the chantry. This does not lead anywhere, and has no effect on any romance companions (even if they are in the party). Quotes *"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" * (while ensorcelled by the demon)"Marmalade!" *"And now Denerim is under assault by the darkspawn. The death toll will be... staggering." * (About Loghain's claims regarding the Battle of Ostagar) What, that he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the King. I do not believe it. It is the action of a desperate man. Dialogue *Anora: "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." *Teagan: "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?" *Female Warden: "Do you have any family, yourself?" *Teagan: "Oh...you mean, am I married? I...no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." *Female Warden: "Very lucky." *'Teagan': We should speak of Loghain, brother. There is no telling what he will do when he learns of your recovery. *'Eamon': Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long have I known him; he is a sensible man, one who never desired power. *'Teagan': I was there when Loghain announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you. *'Eamon': Indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. * Alistair (to the Champion in DA 2): "Right! I'm Alistair, uh...King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * Teagan: "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle." * Alistair (if he married the human noble in DA:O): "Just because she killed an Archdemon...she doesn't scare me." * Teagan: "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." Gallery Bann Teagan (10).jpg|Bann Teagan - challenging Loghain Bann Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan outside Redcliffe Chantry Bann Teagan (2).jpg|Bann Teagan with Isolde NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|A possessed Bann Teagan looks up to a possessed Connor Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Nobles